polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Peruball
Republic of Peruball |nativename = : República del Perúbola : Piruw Ripuwlika (Native American name) |founded = July 28, 1821 |onlypredecessor = Viceroyalty of Peruball |predicon = Spanish-Empire |image = 19437344_723689921136132_8292754126687580144_n.png |caption = Oe' dame mi canchita pe' causaaa |government = Unitary Presidential democratic republic |personality = A bit slow, redneck, untalented, obsessed, wild, debatable, and religious, hope of rising strong again (INCA STRONK!!!). He also consider himself the best cook of the world (there is controversies). |language = Spanish Quechua |capital = Limaball |affiliation = OASball Pacific Allianceball UNball UNASURball |religion = Christianityball * Catholicism * Protestantismball Atheismball Prehispanic beliefs |friends = Spainball Argentinaball Brazilball Boliviaball Canadaball Chileball NATOball BRICSbrick UKball Russiaball Portugalball Germanyball Macauball South Africaball East Timorball Angolaball Mozambiqueball Indonesiaball Japanball Chinaball Colombiaball Mexicoball Polandball Tringapore Vaticanball South Koreaball USAball Philippinesball Venezuelaball New Zealandball |enemies = Franceball Denmarkball Ecuadorball Mexicoball Australiaball Venezuelaball Anything Communist Formerly: Mapucheball Spanish Empireball Gran Colombiaball Soviet Unionball |likes = Peruvian ceviche, pidgeons, pisco, chicha, beaches, climbing mountains, fishing, gold, peruball, settlement, adventure, surfing, development, Inca Kola, anticuchos (kebab), Inca history, liberty, capitalism, food, cooking, guinea pigs, chullos, and helping in wars, Indiana Jones, birds, the 80s, being in a World Cup, shopping at tottus, shakira, alberto fujimori, television, pidgeons, el chavo del 8, videogames, Charles Darwin, Indiana Jones, parks, urban cities |hates = protests, poverty, Chileball, losing wars, emigration, stuff about Chileball, Popeye MEXICAN FOOD, Vegans (QUINOA THEIFS!), shining path, terrorism, losing a world cup, being called developing country/Canadaball without the leaf/pidgeon eater/Mexican/Chilean/Spanish, slavery, Ecuadorball still wanting loreto, crimes |predecessor = Viceroyalty of Peruball |intospace = Yes!!! Has the most advanced satellite in Latin America, PERUSAT1! |bork = Inca Inca, ceviche cheviche, causa causa, Llama Llama |food = ceviche, carapulcra, pachamanca, anticuchos, mazamorra, picarones, papa a la huancaina, lomo, pollo la brasa, chicha morada, yuca,arroz chaufa, arroz con leche, pure de papas, pan frances, biscocho de chirimoya, suspiro a la limeña, ají de gallina, etc. pidgeons (according to Chileball), Spinach |status = I lost to Lego |notes = Peru is of very long history, but Peru will of rise again!! |reality = Republic of Peru |gender = Male Latin American |military = Kind of stronk (3rd largest army on Latin America) }} Charles Darwin}} Peruvian proverb}} Peruball, officially the Republic of Peruball, is a countryball in western South America. Its closest neighbors are Brazilball to the east, Colombiaball to the north, Ecuadorball to the northwest, Chileball to the south, Boliviaball to the southeast and the Pacific Ocean to the west. The country is divided into 24 regions (25 with Callaoball), including his capital, Limaball, giving him a total area of 496,200 square miles, making him the third largest country in South America, and the 19th in the world. With a total population of about 32.49 million as of 2019, he ranks as the 43rd most populous country in the world. He maintains membership in OASball, UNASURball, Pacific Allianceball, and of course UNball like most other nations. As it was said before, Peruball is a countryball that have been almost always betrayed in many conflicts, it has been tried to be invaded by its neighbourhood several times, he thinks it is because has he is one of the richest countries in resources in the world. That has caused some distrust in him, but still being a hospitable, kind and happy countryball. Still, he gets annoyed when people call him Canada and when Chile is around (but they basically still have a feeling of brotherhood among them). Nowadays he welcomes Venezuelan refugees and immigrants to live in his clay. His national day is July 28th. Personality Peruball is kind, hardworking, rich and stronk, he usually makes many friends among the world. He is kind of smart and likes agriculture. He also takes religion too seriously since he loves going to the church. He hates communists since the 80's even though he is a member of the non-aligned movement since a long time ago, he was also abused by his dad Spain (Even thought he considers him his most trusted son in that time.) but got away with it after his independence. He gets triggered when people call him Canadaball without the maple leaf or when people say that Chileball is better than him. History Early history (3ball, Kingdom of Cuzcoball, Kingdom of Huari, Inca Empireball) The history of this nation is not so known by most people, the history of Peruball is of very large, ranging from an unknown date BC to 2018 and is also not so known since no European had touched the Americas no other than Christopher Columbus, he tried to go to India using a method that surpassed the Atlantic Ocean and entered the Pacific Ocean (which is the reason the Suez Canal was built), if the Americas did not exist he would have died but in this case Cubaball's clay saved his life and he explored the island of Cubaball at one point that he colonized most of the Caribbean. Before that, there are three theories of how 1balls reached Peruball's clay. One is that the Chinese and Malaysians made boats and reached Peruball's coast which kind of explains why there are so many Chinese Peruvians around there, another one claims that Antarcticaball almost anschlussed all of used to border Tasmaniaball so people went through Antarticaball and reached what is now, the Patagonia, Tierra del Fuegoball and Magallanesball. (Owned by Chileball and Argentinaball) and the most famous one, claims that the Russians passed through the Bering Strait during the ice age and arrived to Peru following the Andes Mountains and started to live there but the ice age ended and some evolution happens so now 1balls (now proud 3balls) have to live in a continent that nobody knows about... until 1492. Peruball was born as two 3balls, one that controls what is now Limaball and another on Cuzcoball, the 3balls eventually created their own kingdoms and later unified as the Inca Empireball, the population were pretty much developed natives. As the glorious and legendary Inca Empireball, he conquered some tribes, extended his empire up to modern-day Colombiaball, conquered some tribes but COULDN'T CONQUER A SINGLE PATAGONIAN TRIBE, in case you ask who is he, he was Mapucheball, now you may be asking yourself why such a legendary and powerful empire couldn't kill off a single tribe on the Patagonia? Nobody knows, theres a theory that claim that the mapuche were Britons in disguise, meaning that Britain discovered America, Trilluminati!!!! The reason is currently unknown and that question doesn't really matter so yeah. There was a famine on 1525 and later a civil war between Atahualpa and Huascar in order to rule the empire, both sons of the previous emperor that had died. As the civil war advanced, Spanish Empireball expanded their colonial empire up to most of modern-day Colombiaball. ' Spanish colonization era (Viceroyalty of Peruball)' The Spanish expanded into all of South America, Central America, the Caribbean and most of northern America and later discovered the Incas, they offered Atahualpa help and they later jailed Huascar, after the civil war, Spanish Empireball tried to introduce Christianity there (which was actually making the Incas part of Spain) but Atahualpa didn't know Spanish so he threw away the bible, which would lead to the 40 years long conquest of the Incas, it was easily won by Spain and they turned the Incas into slaves. On November 3, 1536, the Spanish Empireball confirmed the foundation of "Ciudad de los Reyes" (now Limaball). On October 28, 1746, a 9.0 magnitude earthquake struck and destroyed Lima and the port of Callaoball, causing a tsunami on the coast of Limaball, this is one of the most powerful earthquakes recorded ever. ' Achievement of Independence (Protectorate of Peruball, Republic of Peruball)' During the 1810s there were revolts on Limaball and other cities wanting independence, the revolts would become part of the Spanish American wars of independence after Simon Bolivar and Jose de San Martin proclaimed Peruball's independence on July 28, 1821, the independence war was won in 1828 by Peruball, however Spainball didn't recognize their independence. On 1836, Peruball asked Boliviaball if he wanted to be part of him (Bolivia used to be named "Alto Perú" or "High Peru"), but he said "Only if we form a confederation" which Peruball agreed, creating the totally rich and stable global super power confederation that would never fail Peru-Bolivian Confederationball, however Chileball, Argentinaball and some Peruvian citizens didn't agree with this so they declared war on Peru-Boliviaball. Peru-Boliviaball lost after three years of fighting on 1839, Peru and Boliviaball will become independent and Argentinaball gained Jujuyball. On 1864, Spainball tried to neo-colonize the Americas seize control of the Chincha Islands and regain control of their colonies by attacking Callaoball, however Boliviaball, Ecuadorball and Chileball later joined the war, resulting again on a Peruvian victory (and Spainball finally recognizing Peruball). During the 1870s, Boliviaball dragged Peruball into a war with Chileball since Peruball had signed a defence pact with Boliviaball however Boliviaball left Peruball alone and thus, Peruball lost, some of southern Peru is now a part of Chileball (RECUPERAREMOS ARICA, CHILENO.) During 1929, the Wall Street crashed, starting the Great Depression, this affected many countries badly, including Peruball. ' Present and modern days (Peruball)' On the 1930s, Peruball went at war with Colombiaball for unknown reasons, but Peruball lost and had to give some small parts of Loretoball (which Ecuadorball claimed theirs) to Colombiaball, also there were anti-Chilean riots of northern Chilean provinces so gave Tacnaball and some clay to Peruball. On 1941, Ecuadorball and Peruball had so many territorial disputes that they went to war, the war was won by Peruball super quickly and Ecuadorball had to give (or recognize) Loretoball to Peruball, he also joined World War II on the Allied side, he mostly fought in some battles on the Pacific Ocean against the Empire of Japanball. Later on 1968, Peruball went under a dictatorship but in 1975 he went democratic again. On 1970, a 7.9 earthquake struck the city of Ancashball causing a deadly avalanche on Huascaran, killing 20,000 people, this is considered the deadliest avalanche ever recorded on human history. The 80s weren't such a good decade for Peruball, since a revolutionary communist party tried to gain control within performing terrorist attacks, also Ecuadorball went at war with Peruball again but they had peace. The 90s were a decade of celebration, since Shining Path was almost destroyed by Alberto Fujimori and the terrorism was mostly gone on Peruball, Ecuadorball tried to take advantage of this and tried to gain control of the Cenepa River with war, Peruball did not send people to die and instead gave away the Cenepa River without any act of violence. On 2005, an minor 7.5 earthquake struck the regional department of Loretoball and killed at least 5 people, shocks were felt on Ecuadorball and southern Colombiaball, the only one that helped Peruball was Israelcube. During the night of August 15, 2007 at 18:40:57 UTC, another 7.9 earthquake struck the provinces of Icaball and Limaball, killing more than 500+ people, there were even blue lights on the sky, all of Latin America supported Peruball by sending money and reparations, the ones that shown most support were Chileball, Colombiaball (Shakira even donated some money), Boliviaball and Argentinaball. Peruball does not change much after 2010, he is currently part of four alliances, 3 on South America and the UNball, he is neutral on both Cold War and Second Cold War, but he wants to join BRICSbrick soon if Brazilball leaves due to a possible wwiii. Flag Colors How to Draw Peruball is quite easy to draw, in fact most people drawing Peruball don't need a tutorial, but if you don't think it's easy then look this tutorial. # Draw a big circle. # Inside of the circle, add a large red line on the left side. # Add ANOTHER large red line on the right side. # Color all the inside of both lines red. # In case you haven't do this, color the center white. # Add the eyes, and then you are done. Relationships Friends (causas) Peruball has made some friends and enemies throughout the time and is friends with almost every countryball, as mentioned before, he is kind which makes him get lots of friends. * Russiaball - We are into good Relationships! they once gave us many stronk weapons to give friendship to Chileball but our president Velasco died early, we now into good traits! Thank you very much for the opportunity I had to go to the World Cup. * Spainball - My mother, she used to abuse me but now we are okay since she banned slavery. She is of very kind and without her then I and my amazing brothers wouldn't be alive. * Inca Empireball - My father, he died before I was born * UKball - UKball schools helps our schools! We teach them to be more eco-friendly as well. * Colombiaball - They are of good friends too! Lot of history between us, especially now since we have good president friendship, they are very close to us on culture and people, we usually are on pair when playin football, but they win more often. They gib a lot of buen cafe too! * Brazilball - Brazil is of good friend even though they always destroy on football, we can fight Brazil on volleyball! but nadie(we) cares about that, also they huehuehue on our Doto but is of nothin serious. We gave them some clay a long time ago, but we not angry anymore. * Argentinaball - They show a strong friendship. Argentina sold weaponry to Ecuadorball in its war against Peru although Peru had supported Argentina in Falklands War. After this, Argentina feels repented about making these decisions and feels indebted with Peru. We of have stronk military and we have so much in common, we are in the same 6 alliances around the world. * Mexicoball - We both know that I HAVE BETTER GASTRONOMY AND FOOD! INCAIC EMPIRE BETTER THAN AZTEC! Yuo of stole my chances to host the 1970 World Cup! You also stole two thirds of my flag! But still of buen hermano, we can into improving trade, he helped me during my floodings and I helped him during the earthquake. * Austriaball - His flag is kind of similar to mine but atleast not of copycat like Canadaball! He was anschlussed by Nazi Germanyball and my cousin Brazilball freed yuo along with other people. I never did harm to yuor clay during the war tho. Good european friend. * Chinaball - They are closely influenced in cultural issues. Most commonly known about they gastronomic share of Chifa food, which means rice eating and is the result of mixing both culinary cultures. It is believed that primitive cultures in Peru were highly influenced by the first expeditions to America made by the chinese people or even being themselves their antecesors due to similar words in their language or the similarity presented in their traditional clothing. They also give us nice spices and sauce, to make more food! * Kosovoball - Unlike the other nations on South America, Me and Colombiaball of recognize his independence but I don't wanna worse relations with Serbiaball further so I am of sorry for not having an embassy on yuo. * NATOball - All of his members are of good with me and always of help me everytime. I wish I of had access to the North Atlantic Ocean, but I of am still US ally which means I don't of need to join NATOball * Switzerlandball - We became enemies for not letting me into his world cup and for banning Paolo Guerrero but now that he of unbanned Paolo Guerrero I guess we can into friends. We are both neutral and we can into Football and World Cup but I of lost agaisnt Franceball so yeah. * UNball - I was their leader before, but I of resigned for aome reasons, they helped me with my 2007 earthquake, thank you all for helping me in my worst moments!! you can into potato * USAball - They are of good friends. His president Richard Nixon visited our clay after the 1970 Ancash Earthquake and also sent helicopters after the 2007 Pisco Earthquake, he trades with me and we both are in some factions together. The only problem is...THEY KEEP OF STEALING ME LLAMAS! WHY DID YOU AIR YOUR POPEYE CARTOONS ON ONE OF MY TV CHANNELS IN 2009? * Polandball - HAPPY 100th BIRTHDAY TO YOU AMIGO! * Swedenball - 0-0 is an okay football match, so we of good. We both are of obsessed with YouTube. (Andynsane > PewDiePie) * Germanyball - He is of rich, and another hardwörker like me. We can into top 20 best football teams and good diplomatic relations. You may have destroyed my cousin Brazil on his own World Cup but he of destroyed yuo on World War II, of sorry for the joke. * Israelcube - He is richer than me but of smaller somehow, of developed nation but I of recognize Palestine, of sorry. We of have a smaller Jewish community with around 1,000 people, the same as Islam. Also he was the first to help me on my 1970, 2005 and 2007 earthquake, muchas gracias! (Judaismcube is of Christianityball!) * Indonesiaball - Non-alligned pal (and probably cousin), we both can into destroyng commies also is of very close to my brother, Philippinesball. Leave East Timor alone, plox. * Portugalball - Cristiano Ronaldo's country, uncle and father of Brazilball and East Timorball. We both don't know each other very well but good uncle. * Finlandball - I was one of the first to recognize yuo on 1919, he has two honorary consulate and an embassy on my clay and I also of have embassy on Helsinkiball, we of have long friendship and can into US allies too. * East Timorball - Cousin that other cousin bullies a lot. I will of remove Bully!!! * Vaticanball - Never forget February 2018, Pope Francis of visited Limaball for a few days after a visit to Chileball. First John Paul II visiting Plaza San Miguel then Pope benedict XVI. Of best month of my life! Padre nuestro que estas en el cielo, santificado sea tu nombre... * Italyball Second best cooker after me, Brazilball killed him off on 1943 but is still good uncle, friendship is of long like Japanball. (Ceviche is better than Pizza) * Palestineball - I recognize him but he is mean to Israelcube so I don't know much about him. * Greeceball - We of have very good diplomatic relations, a greek-peruvian was put into a scandal for leaving the opposition and joining the Fujimorist side of the congress but we can still into friends. * Egyptball - Some Turkish TV shows are based on Ancient Egyptball also we both of had long histories of our clay, we can into being colonized and we both have embassys on our clay. * South Africaball - We were colonized by two european powers and also have good economy and embassys on each other's clay. Best african cousin. * Croatiaball - 6,000 Croatians are living on our clay, especially during the Croatian Homeland War, we are of good friends also of many congratulations for being on the finals of the 2018 Russia World Cup. * Paraguayball - He is brother that is agaisnt everyone, also went to a bloody dictatorship that left thousands dead, he also enjoyed close ties with former nazis but the Cold War ended and the US forced everyone to stop having dictatorships. * Belarusball - We are both into friends of Russiaball and we have ambassadors on each other, we also are of red and white flag. We are of great friends, any friend of Russiaball is my friend too. * UKball - Good friend that helped me get independence from Spainball, of sorry for supporting Argentinaball on the Malvinas war! * BRICSbrick - All of his members are very kind with me and have okay relations with them, I of hoping to join some day! Can you rename us to PBRICKS? * Thailandball - We can into Pacific, the news about the cave incident reached my clay, stay strong, even if you of suffered a big tsunami on 2004 and is recovering, I of experienced it before also I of help yuo with reparations, we both can into pacific and natural disasters. * Cyprusball - We are of good friend and he is of another ancient ball. He is a good person and I recognize yuo fully as True Cyprusball. dictator man that likes goats doesn't know your true form yet and we will of soon show him. * Philippinesball - He is Peru's Archipelago brother. He is also the Estados Unidos' beloved son. Despite the fact that they are relatively distant and the two never talk that much, Peru cared for Philippine's lost Hispanic heritage. In fact, in 2008, they both talked about how Peru wanted to re-introduce the Spanish language back in the Philippines and how it would improve their trade with Hispanic countries, but sadly it was later debunked in 2009 thus leaving him upset. Duterte attended the APEC Economic Leaders' Meeting in Lima on November 19–20, 2016, which was hosted by my president. * Indiaball - He also can into long histories and culture, we are far from each other but good cousin, also we can into the lastest technology and we get some oil. * Pakistanball - Another ball that can into long history, he hates Indiaball so we are not that much of friends, but can into friends I guess. He hid Osama bin Laden all those years??!! * Tringapore - We have so much in common, he is richer than me and is very rarely victim of natural disasters unlike me. A very developed countryball with very tall towers and stuff, he is obviously better than me and is also a good cousin and helped me a bit on the 2007 Earthquake. * Algeriaball - We both have embassies on each other. * Uruguayball - Another brother that is of guay, he usuallly calls sports clothing "championes" and smokes weed a lot, like Colombiaball. * Turkeyball - I love watching your TV shows, please don't stop airing more. I watch them every day at Latina and America TV. (But leave Cyprusball alone) * Taiwanball - We can both into Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation but if I recognize you I might get in trouble, sorry! * South Koreaball - Of good friend, he can also into Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation, some people on my clay like something called K-Pop and always mention BTS with it. * Romaniaball - Good friend, I have embassy on him along with a park but we do not know each other very well, but I know that he is a vampire and he is the birthplace of Dracula and was once a Communist Dictatorship. * Japanball - They are actually nice people and contributed to expand our culture adding in our gastronomy the use of Ajinomoto. But in the 90s, a Peruvian-Japanese president named Alberto Fujimori came to the power and without any need (he did it for its political philosophy) started selling the most important national companies and indebting the country to other nations and even at cost of our enviroment. This, with the Pacific War, has marked the future of Peru and sometimes "japos" (a despective way of calling a japanese in Peru) are not very well received. I fighted on yuor clay on the 1940s to liberate yuo from evil fascista government. Neutral (Neutrah pe) * Boliviaball - He was once a really close friend & brother, we once fused to become a superpower called Peru-Bolivian Confederationball but after some problems, we got separated, then we did some treaties in order to halp us to fight future problems, but when they called us to fight Chileball, who had serious problems with them, and we were into helping, they of betrayed us and left us alone, making us lose clay and good resources. They cannot into sea now, so we no mind. JAJAJAJA * Chileball - My coast-addicted brother. Stole land from me and landlocked Bolivia, even placed landmines to prevent me from ever coming back! Relations are improving though, as we're beginning to open up to each other and trade, we both helped each other on our recent earhquakes on 2007 and 2010. Who knows in the future we will not unite in an military alliance. But I have a condition to improve our relationship even more: STOP SAYING I LIKE TO EAT PIGEONS !!!! * Venezuelaball Brother that is sometimes kind and sometimes mean, he is usually mean but he gave thanks to our former president, Pedro Pablo Kucynzki after he resigned because of a shitty brazilian company. He is a communist and hates capitalism and NATO, he will soon be invaded by NATOball....I hope. * New Zealandball - He can into Asia Pacific Cooperation Union like me! We both know how powerful earthquakes feel and help each other every day. But, JAJAJAJAJAJA! NEVER FORGET 2017! FINNALY AFTER 37 YEARS! I WILL BE IN A WORLD CUP! * Australiaball - JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! I FINALLY WON MY FIRST WORLD CUP GAME IN 40 YEARS!!!! * Cubaball - I broke off diplomatic relations with him shortly after his revolution but we started to get better time by time. Our presidents met with Fidel Castro a few times and we also cooperated to help Chile on his 2010 earthquake, he supported Shining Pathball for a while but now we are pretty much neutral with each other. * Soviet Unionball - Thanks of selling me weapons even tho I can into Non-Alligned Movement but WHY DID YOU SUPPORT SHINING PATH??!!Of thanks to god you are of not existant anymore. * Irelandball - The last time I saw this guy he was drunk and he started hugging me saying that he loved me because to him I was like a celebritie because that I invented the potato sic ... then he vomited on me. Enemies (Huevones) * Ecuadorball - WORST BROTHER BESIDES CHILE. I HELPED YUO ON YOUR 2009 ENERGY CRISIS YET YOU OF DONT THANK ME?!?!?! YOU CANNOT INTO AMAZON, AND STOP SAYING I EAT PIDGEONS!! REMOVE BANANA (But we are improving relations) * SR Romaniaball - Stupid psychopatic dictator, he copied me and took of his emblem on 1989 but now we of good friends.At least he hates that Evil Father. * Canadaball - NO ME COPIE DE TU BANDERA!!! TU TE COPIASTE!!! REMOVE "TRUE NORTH"!!!! "TRUE SOUTH" STRONK!!!! * Shining Pathball - NEVER FORGET 1992!!! 2 CAR BOMBS EXPLODED ON AVENIDA LARCO TARGETING CREDIT BANK OF PERU, REMOVE GUZMAN!!!! SOON THE ONLY THING THAT WILL BE LEFT OF YUO IS YOUR WIKIPEDIA PAGE!!! YUO OF HEARING ME COMMIE??!!! I WILL OF REMOVE EVERY SINGLE PIECE OF YOU DAY BY DAY, BUT WE NO MIND NOW BECAUSE YUO OF LEADER CAN INTO JAIL JAJAJAJAJAJAJA * Franceball - 1-0 2018 NO SE VALE NO SE VALE!!!! ES TRAMPA!! COMO!!! MALDITO EUROPEO!!! TRAMPOSO!!! OJALA SE ESTRELLE TU COMBI Y QUE ISISBOLA VUELVA Y MATE A PARISBOLA!!! REMOVE BAGUETTE REMOVE BAGUETTE REMOVE BAGUETTE REMOVE BAGUETTE REMOVE BAGUETTE EVEN THE CHINESE COMPANY REGRETS YOUR 1000 YEAR OLD EXISTENCE I OF GONNA KILL YOU WITH A COMBI AND FUCK UP YOUR CAPITAL LIKE IN 2015 (EVEN THOUGH WE ARE BOTH US ALLIES) FUCKING TUMBLRER I AM GONNA CUT THE EIFFEL TOWER IN HALF AND STEAL ALL YOUR BAGUETTE AND THE MISERABLE THING YOU CALL YOUR COUNTRY WILL BE FUCKING GONE WITHIN SECONDS JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA '''You stole two thirds of my flag! * Denmarkball - COMO ME METISTE GOL??!!! TAPE BIEN MI ARCO!!! REMOVE LEGO!! NEVER FORGET 1-0. YUOR FAULT I COULD NOT INTO SECOND ROUND OF WORLD CUP!!! (Also you could have won France 2-0 so the poor Chinese company didn't refund all his products, poor ching chong...) If I can into Nordic, you can into flag stealer. * Mapucheball - STUPID IDIOT STOP OF THINKINGS THAT TU CAN INTO STRONK AND STOP SETTING CHILEAN TRUCKS ON FIRE HUEVON!!! * ISISball - We never of actually met but what I can say is STOP OF FUCKING KILLING PEOPLE ON THE MIDDLE EAST FUCKING TERRORIST (The only good thing you did is attack Parisball on 2015) * Serbiaball - The fuck is this??!! Stop of claiming Kosovoball as yours also yuo of thinkings that Turkeyballl is a bad person but he is not!!!! * Northern Cyprusball - Goat fucker's puppet state that only his father recognizes and thinks he is the True Cyprusball, you of one of the reasons why your dictator father should of be kicked from NATOball. * Al-Qaedaball - '''NEVER FORGET 2004!! YOU ATTACKED MY MOM'S CLAY AND EXPLODED SOME TRAINS!! I NEVER MET YOU BUT YOU OF ARE A FUCKING ISLAMIC TERRORIST AND WANTS TO KILL MILLIONS OF PEOPLE ON RICH COUNTRIES AND STAY AWAY FROM MY CLAY!!! Family (Fahmilia) Parents * Spainball - Proud and kind european mother * Inca Empireball - Deceased Father * Second Spanish Republicball - Kind Grandmother * Spanish Empireball - Abusive Great Grandmother * SPQRball - Giant and Powerful Great Great Great Dad I wish I was like him Aunt/Uncle * Portugalball - Uncle * Franceball - Cruel Aunt (1-0) * Italyball - Cooker expert Uncle * Kingdom of Italyball - Fascist Great Uncle that my cousin almost killed * Papal Statesball - Catholic Greater Uncle like me * Byzantine Empireball - Not Understandable but powerful Great Great Uncle * Western Roman Empireball - Great Great Uncle from Western Europe Siblings * Argentinaball - Cool Brother that keeps saying che * Boliviaball - Traitor and poor Brother * Chileball - Long worm and relation improver Brother * Colombiaball - Shakira and coffee Brother * Costa Ricaball - Brother * Cubaball - Commie Brother * Dominican Republicball - Racist Brother like can you dont * Ecuadorball - Brother that claims loretoball as their, go away * El Salvadorball - Brother * Equatorial Guineaball - Dictator and Brother * Guatemalaball - Biggest of Central America Brother * Hondurasball - Crime Brother * Mexicoball - Taco Brother, orale wey! * Moroccoball - Brother * Nicaraguaball - Brother * Panamaball - Brother cut in half like pan frances con mantequilla * Paraguayball - Crazy Brother * Puerto Ricoball - Popular and pretty normal Brother * Uruguayball - Rich Brother * Venezuelaball - Communist and bad Brother * USAball - Half Rich Brother that I also wish I was like him * Gibraltarball - Half Brother * Philippinesball - Adoptive Brother from the very far sea Cousins * Brazilball - Hue and videogamer Cousin * Angolaball - Cousin * Mozambiqueball - Cousin * East Timorball - Bullied Cousin * Somaliaball - Adoptive Cousin * Libyaball - Adoptive Cousin with dark past * Algeriaball - Cousin * Ivory Coastball - Cousin * Maliball - Cousin * Beninball - Cousin * Guineaball - Cousin * Mauritaniaball - Cousin * Nigerball - Cousin * Tunisiaball - Cousin * Senegalball - Cousin * Burkina Fasoball - Cousin * Togoball - Cousin * Nigeriaball - Cousin that scams my people * Gambiaball - Cousin * Chadball - Cousin * Republic of the Congoball - Cousin * Central African Republicball - Cousin * Gabonball - Cousin * Cameroonball - Cousin * São Tomé and Príncipeball - Cousin * Madagascarball - Cousin * Djiboutiball - Cousin * Comorosball - Cousin * Vietnamball - Cousin * Laosball - Cousin * Thailandball - Cousin ** Swedenball - Cousin-in-Law * Cambodiaball - Cousin * Syriaball - Cousin that hates USA, you will of pay!!! Regional departments (Los Dhepahtamentos) #Amazonasball - He usually like rivers and water. #Ancashball - He hates earthquakes and avalanches, also seems to really like high mountains and gain tourists. #Apurímacball - He is very close to Cuzcoball, he likes trees and rivers. #Arequipaball - The 2nd most urbanized department on Peruball, he once was the capital before Limaball took his place. Stop rebelling over something that happened centuries ago, no independence for yuo! #Ayacuchoball - He has so many colonial churchs, he also has a temple. #Cajamarcaball - He misses to be part of the Inca Empireball. #Callaoball - My only harbor, proud son, hates Limaball, he almost got anschlussed by him. #Cuzcoball - Place of one of the wonders of the world, Machu Picchu, which is one of the reasons Peruball gets many tourists. #Huancavelicaball - Like Limaball but he has many colonial places. #Huánucoball - He loves his parks, they are one of the best things to him. #Icaball - Hates earthquakes so much, he loves beaches and the night. #Junínball - He loves papa a la huancaina so much. #La Libertadball - Around 3 cultures of the Inca Empireball controlled his clay. #Lambayequeball - His clay is very hot, in fact most of his clay is desert, beach and nothingness. #Limaball - The capital of Peru, he loves panettone and Inca Kola, he usually shops everyday. #Loretoball - He is the most developed department on the Peruvian part of the Amazon Rainforest. #Madre de Diosball - One of the most urbanized areas on Peru, he is in the amazon rainforest and borders Boliviaball and Brazilball. #Moqueguaball - Has beautiful mountains, he was once part of Chileball but there were some riots and it was ceded to Peruball once again. #Pascoball - Kinda poor but has many resources inside of his clay. #Piuraball - Good place for Malagasy #Punoball - Many people living on his clay are dying because of the winter, it is very cold there. #San Martínball - Another beautiful department, his capital copied Nigeria's flag. #Tacnaball - Another department that was ceded back to Peruball on 1931 after the riots. #Tumbesball - He has so many beautiful beaches and close to the equator so there is a beautiful sunset. He will soon anschluss Guayaquilball #Ucayaliball - He borders most of Brazil, not so developed but has amazing rivers. #Aricaball - Rebellous province, yuo are of mine! #Iquiqueball - Another rebellous province. #Ecuadorball - Rightful peruano clay! ( Colombiaball reply: Take your eyes off the clay of Ecuador, Peru, he is very important in my plans to recreate La Gran Colombia !!! In my Independence he was my clay ... not yours.) #Chileball - The General Captaincy of Chileball was a rightfull clay of the Vice-royalty of Peruball !!! Chile never reached the status of a viceroyalty and was instead classified as a captaincy general because this was a very warlike territory and thus was ruled by a military and not a nobleman like me. Do not worry ... we do not want your clay ... but if you want who knows ... an alliance ... we're open to negotiate. #Jujuyball - Stolen from me! No more betray! #Antofagastaball - Neither it is part of me, Colombiaball or Chileball but still of technically peruvian province! #Peruvian Antarcticaball - Not of existings but soon will thanks to Tacnaball obviously, can of makings second treaty of the arctic, USAball? CHILEBALL, ARGENTINABALL AND UKBALL, GET THE FUCK OFF MY CLAIMED TERRITORY! OF MINE! Appendices Religion 80% of the population of Peruball's main religion is Catholicism, followed by Protestantism supported by 14%, Atheism by 4% and other religions by 2% (commonly Islam, Judaism, Hinduism and Buddhism) Christianityball came by Spanish, German and British inmigrants coming to Peruball's clay, christianity was put as the official religion of the Viceroyalty of Peruball by Spainball, which is made by Catholicismball and Protestantismball. Islamball came to Peruball by Arab and Turkish communities on Peruball. (Like Buddhism (by the Chinese), Hinduism (by the Hindus) and Judaism (by the Jewish people)) Peruball is considered the most religious countryball in the world and may remain like that for long enough, peruvians consider religion as a serious theme even since the colonization of the Incas. Trivia *He hates vegans because they overexert his quinoa production capabilities. *One of the few countryballs to have up to three flags. *It is third for silver and copper production, and sixth for gold. *Identifies with Bolivia on vegan-hating. Quotes *"Oe' causa!" *"Ponte mohca" *"Chapa tu combi" *"Alguien que habla español?" *"Inca stronk" *"Come to machu picchu!" *"Ehtamos aca dhesde las seis" *"I love canchita" Gallery Images Ecuadorian-Peruvian War.png ObliSB.png B-sHcbcAD0zssA7XL5eRQJD2F4NoBpWfBTGfI2sUizw.png|credit from hasuminskaya 2xtUXNqsE6hXT-9bdp29OZrdqViSvgckJYLDBR4zSVw.png Countryballs_portuguese_by_letzzia-dbz5uvk.png 1eJm41i.png Oaxaca-Peru-Mexico-Chile-Colombia.png Peruballnow.png Peruball2.png Peru coat of arms.png Peruball by Obliterador.png Peruball Guerra del Pacífico.png tumblr_msmgh5XcPu1syxq4wo1_1280.jpeg ef0jlMU.png 18F.jpg|Competing with soda with Colombiaball, Brazilball, and USAball 126470550825.gif|Peru cannot help Countryball-Peru-1.jpg FEGm8Pm.png tumblr_mvzayxYtch1syxq4wo1_1280.png|Peru's dream Peru.png|User:ScrewMcGru's new Peruball 23rd time's a charm.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Peruball surfing.jpg Countryball-peru-1.png July28th.jpg|Proud to be Peruvian Chile is devil.png OM0LemT.png I4QbYnb.png 640px-Peru - Libano - Austria - Canada.png Tumblr mppls8hQsJ1syxq4wo1 500.jpg Tumblr inline mrr974LqSY1rxe1rc.png Eip.jpg 41814 105107092884943 9513 n.jpg Peruballnow.png Tumblr ngumeyIevy1syxq4wo1 1280.png Tumblr nay466d0E71syxq4wo1 1280.png Tumblr n9ld5ezX6R1syxq4wo1 500.jpg 10155342 657514070971232 8748948687698321326 n.png|Peru's regionballs Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png tcNr1YQ.png 82jVevX.png TTmRjDq.png Countryballs-Peru-1.png koNAg3v.png 'hMpD3YG.png Opera Mundi new.png 'fIcyCxy.png VIPjz2W.png|Here shielded VoNkUek.png GVeNlcJ.png 'rVc7Klw.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png Latino_eleven.png Argentina-Peru-Ecuador-War.jpg ErQuQ4s.png No More Drugs.gif Best Wine.png Names for Turkey.png Chain Reactions.jpg Different Gamers.png Selling Putos.png Video Links *Instagram Page *Peru cannot quecha break [redux] *Inca de:Perukugel es:Perúball zh:秘鲁球 }} Category:Countryballs Category:America Category:South America Category:Latin America Category:Catholic Category:Peruball Category:Republic Category:Quechua Speaking Countryball Category:Desert Category:Mountains Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Lovers Category:Coffee Category:Pacific Ocean Category:UNball Category:Unitary Category:Nazi Removers Category:Characters Category:Rich Category:Protestant Category:Christian Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Red White Category:UNASURball Category:OASball Category:Communist Removers Category:Burger Lovers